A rhyming Christmas story
by Rabbit Of The Aurora
Summary: Quite possibly the worst story ever written, a fluffy Christmas one shot, YuuRam pairing. once and never again will i attempt a rhyming fic. please be kind R&R now accepting flames. feel free to laugh at me, god knows i do.


it was dark outside and all through the house, not a creature stirred not even a mouse. The persons that resided were tucked into bed, their heads on their pillows, wresting sleepy in their beds. They all closed their eyes and started to dream. except for one boy with a problem it seemed. The boy with hair as black as night, tossed and turned with a problem in sight. For you see Somewhere far away, his fiancé with the blond hair lay.

'what am I going to do' Yuuri thought. The tone of the voice in his head sound distraught. I love him dearly you see but only like a brother, but the beautiful boy wants to be my lover.

As the boy with the midnight black hair, thought about his love affair. Something became very clear, it wiped away all his fear. he loved the boy he held so dear, and always wanted to keep him near.

"how could I have been so dense, to miss interpret these events. Wolfram who is such a beauty and now I feel a fateful duty to assure his feelings get fulfilled and to not let them be killed. By my selfish being a dick, man sometimes I make me sick."

At this new realisation Yuuri's brain made a new creation, although not without complication. Then there was some hesitation. But after he thought about his plan what he decided was that he can, confess his love under the Christmas mistletoe. Then it had begun to snow, 'how romantic, to seal it with a kiss' but there was something still amiss. How about a ring to confirm their love, 'It'll be engraved

To show my feelings are true, that I am really in love with you'

"So that's the plan, ill set it in motion, I'll bring wolf across the ocean. I'll confess love under the mistletoe, let our lips brush and put the ring on his finger, that's when I'll let my touch linger. We will stare into each other's eyes, im sure that wolf will be surprised."

Yuuri with excitement for the next day, closed his eyes and drifted away.

When Yuuri awoke the sun shone bright which filled his heart with pure delight. He hopped outta bed and changed his clothes, washed his face and blew his nose. Then he raided his wallet and rushed to the store, going faster and faster more and more.

In no time at all he had reached his destination despite his earlier procrastination. He entered the store and chose the ring, the one he chose was really bling bling. He had it gift wrapped and rushed on home, tho he stopped for an ice-cream cone.

He went up stares and filled up the tub, as the water got higher his heart went lub dub, lub dub.

Then he pulled some maou magic, it went smoothly, nothing tragic. Wolfram sat naked in the tub again Yuuri's heart went lub dub, lub dub. He dried the blond off and threw him some clothes and told him to do a sexy pose. Then went to him and gave him a rose.

He pulled Wolfram away, into the snow, underneath the mistletoe. Wolfram's face begun to glow, in hopes of the gift he does not know.

Yuuri pulled out a little box which sent Wolfram into shock. He gave wolf a peck on his nose which made him blush from his head to his toes. Yuuri confessed his love there and then like he would never do for other men. He took the ring and on to Wolfram's ring finger it went, not revealing how much he spent Yuuri gave him a passionate kiss but somehow something was still amiss. Wolf pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace, neither of them felt out of place.

They went back inside, no shame to hide. They abandoned their clothes and made love together, hoping to keep things this way forever. What the future will bring neither of them knew, but what they did know was there love would always be true.

~THE END~

WOW! That was dodgy beyond all belief. LoL I'm sorry for writing something so bad, then for posting it for you all to see. Don't judge me on the rhymes, they were really hard. And yeh it's a really late x mas fic. Actually I started it ages ago and all of a sudden got the urge to finish it so yeh merry x mas for back in 2008 and I hope I didn't mentally scare you for life. ^^


End file.
